


Worry Not Dear Lamb; Your Lion is With You

by HauntingMelody



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Creepy Hannibal, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not Creepy, Watching a sleeping person, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingMelody/pseuds/HauntingMelody
Summary: Hannibal arrives at his office early to find someone already in it.





	Worry Not Dear Lamb; Your Lion is With You

               There was a peculiar silence to the room when he opened its door, a curious scent and a strange breeze making him pause before he continued. Hannibal had stilled for only a moment, most probably wouldn’t have noticed it but it did happen. A mere second of surprise before recognition took hold when he caught the sweet aroma drifting on that soft brush of air.

               The doctor smiled lightly as he made his way through the room, passing up turning on the bright overhead light of his office and instead turning the switch for his desk lamp, a much dimmer and warmer light by far. The scene revealed by the light had Hannibal’s hand twitching towards his sketch pad, the nearly imperceptible lines around his eyes softening at the sight. There was a reason Will was his muse, why he showed up so often in Hannibal’s drawings. Will was curled atop his therapist’s couch, knees drawn to his chest and arms held close to his body in a defensive manor as he slept on. It couldn’t be comfortable, and Hannibal doubted it was warm. Judging by the trickle of cool air from the open window behind Will and the man’s slightly trembling limbs, the doctor was right.

               Will was dressed rather simply, a loose pair of ratty sweat pants matched by a holey tee shirt and a flannel jacket. It was hardly enough to cover him, the tee riding up while the sweatpants tried to shed themselves. Will’s hipbones were delicious, maroon eyes trained on them while his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. Hannibal shook his head, glancing up one last time and swallowing reflexively before regaining control.

               Drawing away from his desk and tempting sketch pad, the doctor stepped lightly over to a cabinet near the corner of the room. He glanced at the one he kept his drugs in in case of emergency, glad they weren’t of any use to him today. The doors to the secondary cabinet, next to the first, opened with a miniscule squeak that had maroon eyes flickering over to his sleeping patient. The sound had been near silent, and a glance confirmed that he’d been the only one to hear it. Hannibal really didn’t want Will waking up, not after he was finally relaxed like this.

               The shadows under the man’s eyes had been growing darker and deeper lately. Will’s lack of sleep so apparent and so severe that even Hannibal was worried, and he was banking on Will looking unstable. He did too, with the bruises under his eyes, the lines around them, his distressed frown, even while he was sleeping. It had gone far past what Hannibal had intended though. The cannibal had been preparing to dose Will just so the man would get some shut eye, so he would relax for once. To say the least, he was quite glad it hadn’t come to that. Drugged sleep wasn’t what he needed. With a small exhale of air that most would call a sigh the doctor softly closed the cabinet door with a soft blanket tucked over his arm, and turned to the task at hand. He made his way quietly over to the defenseless profiler, pausing for a moment to remove his shoes before proceeding, avoiding all the parts of the floor he knew might squeak as he made his way over. Hannibal paused to take in the sight at this new and closer angle, admiring how dark ringlets formed a halo of sorts around the slumbering man’s head. Again, Hannibal had the urge to draw him. Will could have been a model of any one of the renowned artists Hannibal so respected, the doctor himself having multiple depictions of Will in his own sketch books.

               The blanket was spread gently over Will, the doctor having noticed that the man was shivering slightly when he first laid eyes on him. Will relaxed in increments as the familiar weight of a blanket settled over him, Hannibal admiring for a moment longer before moving to close the window. The fact that it was opened helped explain away at least part of how he’d gotten in his office. Hannibal still wondered why he hadn’t seen Will’s car in the parking lot though, perhaps he had taken a bus or a taxi?

               He had to wonder still though, who would be willing too to deliver to his part of town so early in the morning? If Will had gotten a bus or a taxi though, he would either have to walk to a stop or call for a taxi. A glance at Will’s feet, still peeking out from under the blankets, told Hannibal the taxi scenario was more likely. They were bare of shoes, but showed little signs of extensive travel, telling Hannibal he hadn’t walked from a bus stop. Letting that thought drift from his mind for further examination later, he flipped the blanket over Will’s feet, his patient coiling a little tighter in on himself as he settled in. The doctor stepped away then, moving over to his normal chair and lifting it to haul it next to Will’s resting place. He was careful to keep it above the floor, not wanting to rouse his muse with the noise. He picked up a book and his sketch pad on the way, settling into the chair and preparing to wait for Will to wake up. Of course, he’d have to rouse the profiler before his first appointment arrived, but he could let him sleep till then.

               The monster in a person suit smiled softly at the sleeping man, hand lifting to lightly brush an errant curl out of hidden eyes before letting the hand linger, the backside of it pressed lightly to Will’s cheek. The object of his affections slept on, unaware for the most part, but relaxing further and turning his cheek into the touch after a deep inhalation. Hannibal realized with a touch of satisfaction that Will had recognized his scent too, and relaxed because of it. Thin lips curved, maroon eyes softening slightly as he looked on at the picture of unconscious trust before him. Will’s base instincts telling him that it was Hannibal, and that meant he was safe. Sure, they were wrong to an extent, but the doctor would never permanently harm his precious pet unless he had to. Hannibal lightly brushed his thumb along Will’s cheek bone before pulling the blanket further up and tucking it under his chin. Will had finally stopped shivering. His shoulders were less tense, the most relaxed he’d seen them in weeks.

                Perfect.

                Hannibal set to sketching his precious Will, confident he would slumber on for a while longer.

               An hour or few later, as Hannibal always got to his office extremely early, Will showed signs of finally waking. Hannibal had long since stopped drawing, more due to his hand cramping up on him than any actual desire to stop. He was reading a book now, eyes more often on Will than the page. He completely set the novel down though when he heard his breathing change. The profiler’s previously untroubled features tightened into their usual mask as consciousness returned to his features, Hannibal’s lips tightening as thoughts of torturing Jack danced through his head. He may be encouraging it for his own ends, but Hannibal hated seeing Will so stressed. Hated _having_ to encourage it. All negative thoughts melted away though when stormy blue eyes blinked lazily open, their dazed and concerned look fading as they finally landed on him after flitting around the room. Hannibal just barely held back the purr of satisfaction at how all worry left those eyes only after landing on him. Will held no concerns while in his presence, those trusting blues only showing him unspoken questions. Will didn’t know why he was there, but he trusted Hannibal to ensure his safety completely.

               The doctor gave a gentle smile, eyes still soft as they looked over the beautiful man staring up at him with so much trust. Will hadn’t shied away from the eye contact with him yet, rarely did anymore. Hannibal couldn’t put a name to the warm feeling that bloomed in his chest as his gaze tracked a light dusting of pink over his muse’s cheeks.

               Will had most likely realized that, going by the book in Hannibal’s lap, his dear doctor had most likely been sitting there for a while, watching over him. Will looked almost glad about it, embarrassment covering most of that feeling up in his eyes, but the cannibal knew his pet well. Hannibal only smiled all the wider, that warm feeling growing stronger.

               “Good morning my dear Will.” He purred. “A bit early for our appointment, are we not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this right before going to bed like three nights ago, just now got to it to edit it. I hope you like it, I have this weird thing with focusing on a character watching their love interest sleep, thinking about what they'd think about and what they would do. I swear to God it must be like a fetish or something. Not that serious about it, I just think it's really cute and moving. How they act around their loved one when no one is there to see it.  
> Geh, I'm weird.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, tell me what you think, you guys are quite seriously the only ones who see my writing. I need to know how I'm doing.  
> Have a great time of day!  
> Raven~


End file.
